


The Oscars Night

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Oscars 2019, Oscars Night, Through Chrissie's eyes, Through Chrissie's eyes universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Chrissie May recounts the preparations and emotions of being a small part of the 2019 Oscar.(it takes place in the alternate universe of the story Through Chrissie's eyes).





	The Oscars Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the universe of the story Through Chrissie's eyes

It was amazing to see the rebound Bohemian Rhapsody had caused again. It was expectable, old Bo Rhap had been a real phenomenon and everything connected to its name reverberated a certain buzz. But even with the negative side of criticism, which we were already accustomed to, what made us happy was how the movie had pleased most of the fans (even among the fans had the most demanding, and that was something common too).

That's when the Oscar nominations came! Of course, that drov us crazy, it was certainly something unexpected, but certainly, welcome by us. Recognition of the Academy was a great honor for us.

With this news, the agenda of Brian and the boys was also filled with interviews and pronouncements about the film. While I was arranging all this, Jim had called in wanting to speak directly to Brian. When Miami didn't pass the information to me first, it was because it was certainly a very important and urgent thing, which needed Brian's consent and decision straight away. Of course I was worried as I passed the call to him.

"Hi, Jim, how are you?" said my husband to the manager "they want what? Seriously? This is ... Wow! Yes, yes, on my part it's more than agreed, right, okay, bye!"

He didn't need me to question what it was, knowing me well as I was, he made no suspense in answering.

"We're going to open the Oscars!" Brian said excitedly.

"Seriously? How wonderful!" I hugged him, also celebrating "wait, I mean, we'll see the ceremony, won't we? God, it's just the biggest award in the movie industry, that everyone comments on the good and the bad stuff later, I'm sure I'll be your date ..."

"Chrissie, stay calm" my husband was holding on to keep from laughing "you freaked out because of the Golden Globe and in the end it all worked out, remember? Just be calm and do your part, as you always do, besides, I'll be with you all the time, being away only when I'll be performing, and Dominique and Veronica will be there with you, you three always give strength to each other."

"All right" I pondered everything he said, calming me down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love." Brian smiled at me.

So, despite the rush, I looked at the Oscars as another great reward that the boys deserved, and I was more than happy to be part of that moment.

After we got ready, I was putting the finishing touches on Brian's suit, straightening and smoothing the lapels of his jacket, he just watched me, with that same passionate look, for which I was grateful every day.

"Can we..." he hesitated, and I grimaced, knowing what he was going to say "just to record the occasion..."

"Okay" I finally gave in.

We stood in front of the hallway mirror, and I had to smile, more for his attitude than for taking a selfie.

Upon arriving at the theater, we faced the typical flashes and questions of the reporters, who thank God they focused much more on Brian than on me. I just went on with my posture, proud to be beside him. We split up too soon, after all he had the opening show to do. We kissed before he went behind the scenes, our old habit to wish for luck. I met Veronica and Dominique, sitting near my marked place.

So the ceremony started, it was impossible not to flutter as Brian and the Red Special took to the front of the stage, to the sound of "We Will Rock You!". The crowd went wild when Freddie first appeared, and his silhouette being slowly revealed as the smoke faded. It was contagious, and of course we hit our feet and hands in that classic way. With that transition to "We Are The Champions", I started to feel more emotional, as I always did when I heard it. What was most beautiful to me, was Freddie exchanging a glance with Roger, John and Brian before ending with the prolonged "of the world". The audience screamed and whistled as Brian and Roger held the finishing part.

"Hello everybody!" shouted Freddie, "this is the Oscars night!"

The boys gave the last beat, ending their performance. I just smile, after seeing the entire performance. A while later, they took their places by our side. Together, we accompanied Bohemian Rhapsody to be awarded four times, and, sure enough, what struck me the most was Rami Malek receiving the award for best actor. Since when he started his work on the film project, he was very respectful and dedicated, paying attention to everything Freddie told him, Freddie, in turn, soon became fond of him, and at the end of the whole process, until we got to watching the film itself, Rami had left his initial fear and became fond of Freddie as well, becoming great friends. He was an talented actor and a brilliant human being, whom I wanted to be very successful in his career, because surely he deserved.

As he thanked and mentioned Queen and Freddie in his speech, Freddie stood up, just pointing at Rami, putting his hands to his heart, showing all his love and pride to the young Malek. Rami, for his part, had thanked Freddie again for his gesture.

I was so glad we were all together that I even had enough patience for more photos during the post-Oscars party. It would be another memorable night in my sweet memories of Queen.


End file.
